Character Appearances
CHARACTER APPEARANCES WILL BE AVAILABLE IN A FEW WEEKS. THERE IS ONLY ONE ADMIN ON THIS SITE, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, FEEL FREE TO EDIT THIS PAGE OR GO HERE. Listed below are all the appearances by the Main, Recurring, Guest and Episodic characters of Mom, in the episodes that have aired so far. Below the list of names and episodes, there is an UPDATED Appearances Table that is used on Character and Season pages. There is a visual table and a code to it, the code is plain, please copy and paste and then fill it out on a page if you need it. If a Character doesn't have the table under "Appearances" please copy and paste the 'Season' version and fill it out. If a Season doesn't have the table under "Character Appearances" please copy and paste the 'Character Appearances' version and fill it out. Episode pages do not need this table, we list out the cast members and characters they play under "Cast and Characters", they are crossed out and un-linked if they do not appear in the episode, they are linked if they do appear in the episode. Season 1 * Christy Plunkett (22/22) * Bonnie Plunkett (22/22) * Violet Plunkett (22/22) * Baxter (?/22) * Luke (?/22) * Roscoe (?/22) * Chef Rudy (?/22) * Gabriel (?/22) * Claudia (?/22) Season 2 * Christy Plunkett (22/22) * Bonnie Plunkett (22/22) * Violet Plunkett (22/22) * Baxter (?/22) * Luke (?/22) * Roscoe (?/22) * Chef Rudy (?/22) * Gabriel (?/22) * Claudia (?/22) Season 3 * Christy Plunkett (22/22) * Bonnie Plunkett (22/22) Season 4 * Christy Plunkett (22/22) * Bonnie Plunkett (22/22) Season 5 * Christy Plunkett (22/22) * Bonnie Plunkett (22/22) Appearances Table Season Below is the table for Season pages, please use , when a Character appears in the episode, '' when they don't and '' when the episode hasn't appeared yet, appropriately. Character Below is the table for Character pages, please use '✓', when a Character appears in the episode, 'X' when they don't and '?' when the episode hasn't appeared yet, appropriately. Table Coding Below are the codings of the visual tables above. Please copy and paste the appropriate table if you need it. (Every Character or Season page, under the "Appearances" or "Character Appearances" has a link to here, whether or not the able is there.) Copy + Paste Season Character Notes *Season 2 started to mix up the crediting of main characters, where in season 1, every main character would be credited in all episodes whether they appeared or not. Season 2 does not share the same idea. French Stewart and Mimi Kennedy are only credited when they appear, except Kennedy was credited in season 2 episode 8, and Nate Corddry is only credited until episode 8, as of episode 9, he is only credited when he appears. Matt Jones and Spencer Daniels, who miss a fair amount of episodes, are still credited in all. **Spencer Daniels only appears in 2 episodes this season, however, he is still credited as a main character in every episode. *In Season 3 we don't really see the kids that much, nor do we see the staff at the restaurant, they were heavily involved at the start of show, but the show runners wanted to go in a different way, so the A.A. Girls were more invloved. In Season 4 and 5 we don't see any of them at all, only the A.A. Girls and who they meet along the way. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Tables Category:Design